Through Shadow and Shade
by hagithara
Summary: this story takes place in the twilight universe..100 years after the end of Breaking Dawn there was a war ending with the deaths of apparently all the characters in the books, we are following Renesmee's last direct descendant in her journey..As her wold changes and evil resurfaces, the protagonist will search for answers in Renesmee's diary with the help of her friends.
1. Chapter One: History

**this story takes place in the twilight universe i consider it a crossover with the House Of Night Series because of the tattoos the species posses (vamps a cresent moon outline on their right hand and wolves the outline of a sun on their left..the color vary depending on the persons affinities)..100 years after the end of Breaking Dawn there was a war ending with the deaths of apparently all the characters in the books, we are following Renesmee's last direct descendant in her journey.**

**Enjoy and reveiw! -love, thara**

* * *

_Preface: Darkness_

_My life, my future, seems to dark for me to actually see.  
I am split in equal fragments, counted down in three:  
heart, body and soul_

_The shadow that had covered me has finally disappeared  
Laying before me the vast emptiness that has now appeared._  
_But I can't stop myself from feeling fear  
how I might lose what I hold the most dear._

_That darkness is too inviting, that empty space is too promising.  
I can't help but feel the loss of all the things I will be missing.  
After all, how can my broken heart still break?  
Just as if pierced by a wooden stake  
when it should have been left not to bother  
Cut in three, two of the pieces ache just by thinking of the other._

_I try to think of the good things, and leave the past where it may be.  
But on this very second, it is just too difficult for me,_

_I think of the absence of the person I had loved since the start  
Him being none other than the first piece of my heart.  
The conflicting emotions -for the second part of me- of happiness and pain  
of the one I cannot live without, whose love I have just gained.  
The one that aches the worst of my heart's pieces is the third.  
It by itself was cut in two, and half has disappeared without a word._

_And yet that black world before us is glowing bright,  
That darkness up ahead, it feels right…_

…

Chapter One: History

I opened my eyes and realized I wanted to keep sleeping. I hated mornings, hated them to the very extent of the word. _Hmm..._ Great, now I felt the need to look up the word "hate" in a dictionary. Today was so not my day. I took a deep breath; filling my lungs with so much air I could smell every fabric in my room, from the bed linen to the clothes in my closet. Today was a great day for being outside, and I only wanted to sulk alone in my room. I got up and dressed on my pajamas, I must have taken them off sometime during the night, a stupid sleeping habit I'd had since I was seven. _Wow, almost a whole decade now._My throat began to feel dry, and the more I noticed the more it hurt until the sensation became one of fire. I almost ran to the kitchen as soon as I remembered what the problem was.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" my mother called me as I raided the fridge.

Her voice was like the sound of a bubbly fountain, light and refreshing, matching her appearance perfectly well. She was about my height, her reddish-brown hair falling just over her shoulders. Her light brown eyes, identical to mine, were staring at me, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine," I lied smoothly; she gave me a look so I rephrased, "I just haven't had any blood recently." I pointed nonchalantly at the silver can labeled "blood" that I was currently holding.

She smiled, showing her fangs, "How long this time?"

"Almost all week," I opened the can and took a drink; the fire in my throat faded a bit, making me feel a million times better.

"I text you all day to remind you, how can you forget?" she rolled her eyes at me as she reached into the fridge for a can of the same scarlet liquid.

I stayed quiet, I always remembered, I mean how could I forget I was part vampire? I just didn't want my two best friends to know that yet, even if it meant I had to practically starve myself. Instinctively, I felt my hands for the leather gloves I wore even to bed; they served as protection to hide what I really was.

"I can't believe you still wear those," my dad came in through the back door, the one that connected the garage to the kitchen. "What are you trying to hide? You're special,"

"No, I'm a freak," I said quietly, concentrating on the can I had just finished drinking out of. I yanked my gloves off violently, "There," I said harshly.

The pale skin of my hands was corrupted by the elegant designs resting on each of my palms. On my right the outline of a crescent moon the color of dark cedar rested, a pattern of Celtic knots and swirls enveloped its perimeter without touching it, covered my entire palm. On the left, the figure of a sun shone in ruby red, the color of blood, complete with strange swirls like the other, only the symbols looked like drawings; I could make out the shape of a wolf...

"See? Special," my mother repeated, holding my right hand, with her own, showing the same exact crescent moon as mine, only hers was the color of fresh blood. I always admired her, even in her mid fifties she looked to be in her twenties, which was normal for vampires, but she even acted the age she looked, almost as if she was frozen in that mental stage.

_Stop saying that!_ I thought. "I'm not normal; I don't think there's been anyone like me in the last century. I'm probably the second vampire-wolf hybrid in existence,"

I finally turned to look at my father; he was still in his uniform. It consisted of casual denim jeans, button-down shirt with the pack symbol, and, on his left hand was a brown leather glove that unlike mine, it didn't cover his mark: my mark of the sun, only the color was that of my vampire mark. On the back of the glove was a bronze plate with the words "Chief Alfa of the Southern Pack." He, just like my mother, appeared to be somewhere in his twenties, and strangely enough, he was two whole decades older than my mom.

I decided to ignore them, and took two more cans out of the fridge before heading back to my room. I opened my laptop, which had been lying on the floor, waited for it to turn on. I opened up Merriam Webster to search the meaning of the word I had been thinking about since I woke up.

**a** **:** intense hostility and aversion usually deriving from fear, anger, or sense of injury  
**b** **:** extreme dislike or antipathy

Great, that word is almost perfect. I did hate being a hybrid, but only because everybody hated it for me. I never actually fit in. Worst part was that since the end of the Great War of Twilight, wolves, vampires and humans have found it difficult to coexist, even after almost ninety years.

Maybe it is because vamps have a big share of greatness, they were after all the ones who helped defeat the cold ones, humans that were bitten to change into vampires. Now, biting is illegal and the cold ones are almost extinct. Of course the wolves had their part in all this, being the official enemies of the cold ones since the beginning of time. There was a time though, when the first gifted warm-blooded vampire and the strongest Alfa united by the ultimate bond: an imprint, thus conceiving the first vampire-wolf hybrid.

Humans are still at the top, even after all this time; the only reason is because they are the ones that can procreate within their own species. Vampires and wolfs can only have children with either humans or each other. But they are still not on good terms, and it is rare for them to marry, like my parents who share the last imprint recorded in history.

There have only been two other female wolves other than myself, one of them being from before the War of Twilight and the other being the first child of Jacob and Renesmee Black, who was, just as me, a vampire-wolf hybrid. She was the reason why the War of Twilight began and my namesake.

My thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. I turned around to see my father, "Your friends are here," he said. The door was open halfway, but he always preferred not to come in.


	2. Chapter Two: Friends

**I know i took forever to post a second chapter..i was actually waiting to get more views, but i know now to be more patient and post the chapters as soon as i finish writing them.. i hope you like this chapter..i worked hard on it.. and i promise the next chapter will be even more intresting!**

**Enjoy! and Review!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Friends

_**Previously:**__ There have only been two other female wolves other than myself, one of them being from before the War of Twilight and the other being the first child of Jacob and Renesmee Black, who was, just as me, a vampire-wolf hybrid. She was the reason why the War of Twilight began and my namesake._

_My thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. I turned around to see my father, "Your friends are here," he said. The door was open halfway, but he always preferred not to come in._

…

"Which ones?" not that I had a lot of friends; I just wanted to make sure he hadn't let strangers in.

He made a face, "The one that smells like a vampire and his… umm… boyfriend,"

I held back a laugh, "Okay, I'll go now." I closed my laptop and went to my closet, picking out what to wear, for my dad to see that I needed privacy.

"You haven't packed your bags yet?" he said, he raised his eyebrows, "you're leaving tomorrow, that better be ready tonight." He closed the door, and I allowed myself to smile. It really wasn't his thing to tell me what to do; he was a little closer to an older brother than a father.

I changed into something casual: a black tank-top and skinny jeans. When I reached the living room, I saw them there, sitting on the big tan couch, holding hands. I smiled as I breathed in the scent of my only friends since 4th grade.

Matthew Wright was a tall blond, whose hair fell over his eyes in golden ringlets. His skin was the color of sand, pale with a sort of bronze glow from the sun. His eyes were the color of the ocean, but turned slightly greener in the light. His blood had a very distinct smell of something close to grapefruit: sweet, but a little off. Matt's grandfather was a vampire, giving him the smell of immortality to his blood but he was as human as the guy standing next to him.

Tyler Blake came from a human family, making his pale skin an unusual feature. His hair was a dark brown and never seemed to settle, giving him the look of a furry puppy. His eyes were also blue, but the color was darker, making it seem almost purple, as thick black lashes framed them. His skin gave off the most mouth watering scent I had come across so far, kind of like wine.

He was an only child, and he was very open about his relationship with the blonde, enough to stand up to his parent the day they became a couple. Tye had been best friends with Matt since preschool; I'd never seen them apart. The short brunet had fallen completely in love with the blonde the year after I met them; it took him almost two whole years to finally tell Matt about his feelings and another for the blonde to correspond them. The thought of dating a guy had never crossed Matt's mind until Tye spoke up, having been straight before. Eventually, Matt couldn't deny to himself his feelings towards the other. It was the most exhausting year I had ever experienced so far, but I shouldn't complain. They make me believe in true love.

"Your dad freaks out every time he sees us." Matt looked a bit nervous, his cheeks were shaded pink.

I snorted, "I wonder why…" I said sarcastically. My father had caught them making out in the TV room a couple of weeks ago, and neither he nor Matt had gotten over it. "Maybe you shouldn't be so… physical, in my house."

"If not here, then where?" Tye asked, a hint of hysteria showing in his voice. I knew for a fact that sex was the most important thing about being with the blonde. He was even more direct about it than Matt, who was the "guy" in the relationship.

"I don't know, maybe your house," I suggested.

"Yeah, right. I'm not allowed to be there alone with Matt, let alone go into a room that can be locked from the inside." He sighed, "But it's worth it, as long as they don't have a problem with us."

I turned to look at the other, but before I formed a single word, he spoke, "You know my family doesn't know about us." Matt said, "If they ever found out, they'd kick me out of the house."

"I know, but don't worry," I threw something in his direction.

"The keys to the guest house?" Tye asked as he saw what Matt was now holding. The guest house was a small room in our back yard; it consisted of a full bathroom, a small living room and a bedroom.

"It can be your new hideout, and in case you tell your family, you'll have a place to stay if they kick you out." I said, "I already talked to my parents about your situation at home and they said you could stay there for as long as you needed."

Matt blushed a deep red, he was the most shy about being gay, to an extent of being slightly homophobic. "Tell Mr. and Mrs. Rae thank you for me," his voice rough with emotion, I even saw him tighten his grip on Tye's hand.

"Is this because you're leaving to that boarding school?" the brunet asked skeptically.

I bit my bottom lip, "It's more of an apology gift, there's something I have to tell you before I leave tomorrow." I balled my hands up in fists, feeling overexposed without my gloves. "I'm a-"

"A vampire," we all said in unison. "We know, we've been friends for seven years," Matt added.

I was shocked, "I –I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know, I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"We wanted to tell you that we already knew, so you'd drink blood more often." the blonde said, "You would come to school looking really pale and we could tell right away that it was because of that."

"Do you have an affinity?" Tye asked eagerly.

I smiled, "I can tell when people are lying. I call it diamond eyes."

"Wow; that really explains a lot…" Matt pondered, "Can we see your mark?"

With that, I remembered the other reason to why I had been reluctant to tell them about me. I held up both my palms, showing them the intricate tattoos on them.

They gasped, "You have both?" the blonde asked.

"Does that mean you're also a wolf? Can you phase? I've never seen a wolf –well your dad, but not in his wolf form, but that's not what I meant-" Tye went on and on excitedly.

"Tyler, let her talk," Matt elbowed him.

It felt strange to talk about this with them, but I couldn't be happier of the way they were handling it, "I've only done it a couple of times, it takes a lot of concentration, and I've been feeling a bit weak from the lack of blood."

"Well, how much do you have to drink?" the brunet asked.

I held up the silver can, "at least two of these a day." I grimaced, remembering that I had hardly taken one these last five days.

"Sarah," my mom called from her study, "What's that about you not packing?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm coming. Can Matt and Tye come into my room?"

"Yeah, sure. But you better be all packed by two, I'm making pasta," Her voice was muffled by the sound of rustling papers.

We headed to my room and spent the next two hours making my bags. It wasn't until we were done that we realized we'd gotten a little carried away.

"Is the airport going to allow you to take five suitcases?" Matt said.

I laughed "Well I can take these two and a my duffel bag." I held up the denim bag.

"Yeah, and it's not like you'll be there forever." Tye said, and looked alarmed at me, "You'll come back often, right?"

I smiled, "of course. After the first half quarter we are allowed to leave for the weekends."

"Good, you're not allowed to leave us." Matt said, "Com'on, Mrs. Rae must be waiting for us in the kitchen."

"Haha, Mrs. Rae. You really need to get over it." And with that my friends and I left my room.

…

"Text us when you get there,"

"Don't forget to tell us all about the place,"

"And about any hot guys you see,"

Matt and I turned to give Tye a look.

"Obviously not for me, I was talking about you," Matt didn't look happy at all, "Sorry baby, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I promise I'll make it up-"

"Ehem!" I cleared my throat loudly. "I'll miss you guys so much,"

"We will, too. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of friends." The blonde said.

My heart squeezed in my chest, "I would never replace you guys, you are my best friends, I -"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," he hugged me by my side.

"Yeah, your new friends are just so you don't get bored until you see us." Tye said, hugging me from the other side.

"I wonder if this is gonna be your lucky year," Matt wagged is eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted, "Don't get your hopes up,"

"What? Are your panties on too tight?"

I rolled my eyes, "Something like that. It's late guys and I have a long trip tomorrow."

We hugged again and said goodbye, and just as I went back to the house, my mom was waiting for me.

"Sarah," She gestured me to follow her. I had a feeling of being in trouble, but ignored it. I hadn't done anything wrong or at least not that I remembered.

We walked to her study, a huge room that could pass for a tiny library-slash-museum. It was the place she used to keep all the most important of our family's heirlooms since the War.

"Everything okay?" I asked, seeing as she wouldn't speak.

She walked toward her desk and took a small box-like thing. "It's a gift." She said simply.

I took the package; the brown paper was stiff and weathered. I wondered for a second if my mom tried to make it look that way, being the person she was, it didn't seem likely. The most she would have done was buy the brown paper.

I hesitated, I didn't like opening presents in front of people, "What is it?" I asked, running my hand along the rectangle.

"A diary," the grin on her face widened, and I was sure my expression was priceless. "I don't expect you to write on it!" She laughed.

"Then why would you give it to me?" I frowned.

"It's for you to read." She placed her hand on top of mine, "This is Renesmee Black's diary, our family's most prized possession."

My eyes widened, "Why do you want me to have it?"

"It's locked, and every single person in the family who has tried to open it has failed. My mother thinks you should keep it, she believes your blood is the right one."

Only half of that made sense. "Thanks," I hugged her and ran to my room, locking the door behind me and hiding in my bathroom for extra privacy.

I ripped the paper off and stared at the metal cover. I recognized the crescent moon and the sun carved into the shiny silver. It was both of my marks, placed together as if the moon were hugging the sun. There was a strange lock on the side, the hole wasn't good for a key. I turned it to the back and read an inscription:

_The blood of the any heir can unlock my pages, but only the gift of souls can reveal my secrets._

I knew what had to be done to open it. The key was actually blood. I look a safety pin from my bathroom drawer and pricked my finger. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I wondered how many of my ancestors had done this. I touched the lock, blood dripping into the tiny hole, and with a faint click, the latch opened. I looked at the blank pages and frowned. If my affinity was the correct one, how could in use it? How was I supposed to tell if the diary was lying or not for me to read it? As I frowned at the paper, I focused hard on it. I tried placing my palm on it, then as both my hands were touching the book, my marks began to glow a faint purple, and the words appeared:

_Date: September 10, 2007_

_Today is my first birthday…_

* * *

**I plan on writing alot about nessie's life but bare with me..there will be alot of things going on too...for those of you who wonder.. Sarah looks a hell lot like nessie..her hair is black like jacobs though..she gets those genes from her grandmother (mom's mom)..she looks nothing like anyone from her family though..next chapter will be in about two weeks please review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Family

**I just finished reading a really awesome book called _GOLDEN_ by_ JESSI KIRBY_ (i think thats how you spell her name) and i realized that my story will be a little like that. Sarah will be reading at least one entry of Nessie's diary in each chapter, and sometimes it will have a lot in common with sarah's current situations!**

**anyway... enjoy and review! -love, thara**

* * *

Chapter Three: Family

The light from my window turned orange behind my closed eyelids as I floated slowly to consciousness. I felt something tugging into my mind, trying to get in. The force pushed and pulled against my brain, searching for a way in. The more I tried to conceal my mind the harder it was to remain asleep.

I opened my eyes, surprised to see the sun so high up in the sky, I turned to my phone and checked the time: 6 o'clock. Great.

"Momma, stop trying to get inside my head, I'm awake now." I called to her as she insisted to break into my thoughts.

"Well, how am I supposed to wake you up if you lock your door?" She called.

I sighed as I walked to the door and unlocked it, "There,"

I heard my mom open the door, but I was already heading to the bathroom. If I had the slightest intention of ever waking up, I had to take a shower. I could hear her talking to me, asking about my million suitcases, telling me about breakfast. I ignored her, letting the hot water soak my skin, my thoughts filled with the words from Renesmee's diary…

_Dad gave me this diary; Momma said that it was unnecessary because Dad could read my thoughts anytime. Jacob was really happy, saying that it was the best idea ever, Aunt Rose rolled her pretty eyes at him telling him that no matter how much he tried, Dad wouldn't really like him. I wasn't sure what she meant by that, my Jacob is the most wonderful person –wolf or vampire or otherwise –that I have ever met. I'm beginning to wonder if it has something to do with Leah. Every time I see her with my Jacob she walks away and Jake gives me a look, almost like he's waiting for me to say something. Does he think I might get upset? He shouldn't, because there's no reason for me to be upset about it. Or is there?_

_Something else happened today. Just this morning, Jake, the pack and I went for a run. We ended up in California by noon, around the time the wolves started to get hungry. I had some money with me so I invited them to a small restaurant. Leah preferred to run back home and Quil decided it was time to see Claire again._

_They should have stayed. They would have seen it for themselves and my parents would believe me. That morning, I saw magic..._

I dressed in a rush, not bothering to even touch my hair with a brush. I combed through it with my fingers as I walked out. I was a bit tight on my schedule, and Dad was pointing at his invisible watch every five seconds. _No pressure_, I rolled my eyes.

"You have about a million bags in your room, which ones are you taking?" Mom asked, holding my door open.

I sighed dramatically, walking up to the left side of my bed. "Just these two and my bag." I said.

I actually hoped they didn't notice the old book I shoved into the blue bag that I flung over a shoulder. It was weird, the way I felt about Renesmee's diary, as if it were my duty to keep her secrets. I was quiet the entire way out the house, and my parents paid no attention. They listened to the car stereo, singing to some old U2 song that I knew very well. I decided to listen to the music; I'd have at least an hour to think about the diary.

_**You're packing a suitcase for a place none of us has been,  
A place that has to believed to be seen.  
You could've flown away, a singing bird in an open cage  
Who will only fly, only fly for freedom**_

I open my eyes the minute I felt my mother intruding my mind again.

"Mom, stop that you're gonna give me a headache." I moaned half asleep.

She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows, "If you didn't have that shield up it wouldn't be so uncomfortable for either of us."

"Not my fault. I think it just bothers you because you're used to getting inside people's heads." I got out of the car, stumbling all over the parking lot.

She didn't like my comment, I could see it, "No, what bothers me is that you have absolutely no control over your abilities that your self-protection barrier is always blocking your mind."

My head buzzed, like a cell phone on vibrate. It was a lie, I felt it right away. I controlled the urge to not roll my eyes, but I could easily see that she regret lying the second the words were out.

"Don't get upset Regina. Remember when you went to the Institute? You had a talent, probably from your wolf ancestry. Not everyone is the same and your family is well known for your impenetrable shields," Dad tried to fix the situation, and it work.

The minute he began speaking about them at the time they met, my mother engulfed his entire being in a sort of light, practically invisible. I could almost see the faint yellowish glow as she invaded his thoughts. At that moment, I felt out of place, almost as if I were watching something not meant for my eyes to see. For a whole second, I wondered briefly what the hell imprints did to people and if they were even the same as falling in love.

I stopped my inner ranting and jumped back with my awesome reflexes in time to see a motorcycle drift to a sudden stop at the exact spot I was standing have a second ago.

The driver took his helmet off and shook his head the way a wet dog would. He looked around my age; his hair was long like Matt's only it was straight so it covered his eyes completely. It was a shiny black and I was sure the tips looked silver.

"Oh, sorry," the stranger said in a cute rough voice. "I saw you but this piece of trash didn't catch up to my reflexes," His smile wasn't cocky, but there was something about it that made him seem careless, almost free.

"It's fine," I said, noticing his huge grey eyes for the first time, "I- uh- I'm okay." That was lame. "You must've had a reason to be in such a hurry," I tried to fix my awkwardness.

He got off his bike, "actually, no," he blushed and it was almost as if I could feel the heat myself. "I- I was racing my sister all the way here."

I looked around for another individual in a motorcycle, "I guess you won," I said.

"Yeah, well my sister is human so it doesn't really count as much of a race. I already beat a couple of other wolves so I know I'm pretty fast. I've always wanted to go against a vampire though but none of the ones I now take me seriously-" he stopped short, "Um- I should shut up," He blushes again.

A car screeched to a stop behind him, but I ignored it, "So is it okay to assume that you're a wolf?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm a wolf." He cleared his throat to introduce himself lifting his left hand, palm up to show his the silver sun tattoo, the way the wolves normally did to salute my father at work, "Zachary Hale, from the Southeastern pack in Arizona," he made a show of bowing down, flashing his careless smile at me.

A girl with short black hair and hazel eyes, that looked a few years older than him walked right up to us, "That's cute Zach but go get your bags out of the car so I can take your bike to the shipping plain."

Zachary gave the girl a smirk and ran to the shiny red Ford Escape about four parking spaces away.

The girl rolled her eyes but smiled anyways, "My brother is a bit of a free spirit. Sometimes he just needs a little pull back to the ground," Suddenly she realized she was speaking to a total stranger so she said "Do you know Zach from the Institute?"

"The Californian Institute for Wolves and Vampires?" I smile a bit as she nods, glad that at least I've seen some one from my new school, "No, I actually just enrolled this year, he kind of almost ran over me with his bike,"

Zach was back with a big suitcase and a back pack, clinging to him were two boys, about six years old, that looked identical, their short black hair messy and their eyes a strange dark grey.

"Hey! Wait up, Zack," an older male voice called from the car, and a guy -with the same black hair that everyone related to them seemed to have- ran up to us with a guitar case under his arm and the car keys in his free hand.

Zack smiled with a sigh that made him seem a bit overwhelmed, "As you can probably guess, this is my family," he gestured around as if there were ten people instead of just the six of us.

"I'm Austin," the tall older guy said, "Austin Hale from the Southeastern pack," He lifted his left hand to show his tattoo, the honey color of it seemed to glow in the dim parking lot light, "And this is my twin sister, Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth shot me a smile, lifting her left hand to show no tattoo in her palm, "Call me Ellie," I thought it was cute how she decided to trust me so quickly. I noticed now the resemblance between her and Austin, even their eyes were the same color.

"I'm Joey and this is Matthew," one of the little kids said, also showing his left palm and at the same time the other one of the boys lifted his, their marks were identical, and the same strange color as their eyes.

I smiled at them, "One of my best friends' name is Matthew," the children beam with sudden joy and giggled.

"I'm Sarah Rae, daughter of the Clearwater Clan," I lift my right hand up to show my brown crescent moon tattoo –the way you did to swear, the vamp's equivalent to the wolf salute- but the toughest thing I ever did was to lift my left hand palm up, "From the Southern pack in Arizona,"

They gasped, all of them, but I think the children only did it to go along with their older siblings.

"You must be the descendant of-" Austin began but was cut off by his twin sister.

"You're the daughter of the last imprint," the way she said the word imprint sent a shiver down my back. It was as if the word was so powerful, that it took her more effort to say it.

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. That distracted me, I felt sort of relieved as I reached to answer the call. Saved by the bell, I thought. Well more like saved by Coldplay's Viva la Vida at full volume. In the corner of my eye I saw Zack smile, maybe he liked this song.

"There you are Sarah!" My mom called to me. She probably called just to hear my phone ring and track me down.

"Who are your new friends?" Dad asked, he seemed relieved to find I wasn't with Tye and Matt, "My name is Patrick Rae, from the-"

"We know who you are, sir. I'm Zachary Hale; you must know my father-"

My dad interrupted, "Hale? You must be James' kids,"

"I was in the Institute with him," my mother explained, "he was just older than me by three years; he was a prefect, very talented, too."

"Well, I'd love to stay here and talk, but we kind of have a plain to catch," I said, looking at my phone to check the time.

"Why don't you two get on the plain and we'll take your luggage in for you," Ellie said, revving up the motorcycle.

I wasn't going to be told twice. My parents had a weird air about them, and they made friends with anyone they spoke to for a whole minute. It was a bit uncomfortable for me, considering how anti-social I could be. I walked to the entrance, with my duffel bag over one shoulder. It wasn't until I heard the footsteps behind me that I realized Zach was following me. Suddenly, I didn't feel upset about the new school, or about being a hybrid. I didn't feel alone, and all this was because of the guy walking in step with me. I could easily see him as a friend, if his presence would always be as warm as it was today…


End file.
